


By Your Side Always

by MagicalMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Consensual, EVERYONE - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance, Strong Female Characters, everyone is over the age of consent, teacher-former student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall have been hiding their feelings towards each other since the wizarding war. When Hermione's world turns upside down Minerva supports her in every aspect.





	1. On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In the story Hermione is about 20-21 at this point and Minerva is in her mid 40's. There were no romantic actions while Hermione was underage/was Minerva's student. 
> 
> Also, I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them from J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Thank you Herm own ninny for spending your summer with me.”

Hermione gave him a silly smirk “it’s Her – my – oh – nee” She teased. Although she spent three whole months with her Viktor still couldn’t pronounce her name correctly. Eventually, she gave up trying to teach him but enjoyed teasing him every once in a while. She checked the time, her flight to Heathrow begins boarding in an hour and a half. 

Viktor kissed her forehead, “stay in touch.”

“You too. Thank you for everything.”

They hugged once more before the young woman made her way to the gate. 

~

Hermione took out her iPod, a gift from her parents which she didn’t get to utilize very often. She looked out the window and reflected on her holiday in Bulgaria. It was beautiful. Viktor owned a large house with both the pool as well as the ocean in the backyard. They spent many days on the water. Hiding away from all the paparazzi and fans. The days they happened to leave the secluded haven Viktor made sure they went to places he knew they would have privacy. Naturally, she found the Bulgarian culture to be fascinating and wished she could have learned more. Maybe one day she would go back the woman mused.  
Over time the relationship between her and the quidditch star deepened. Before agreeing to spend her summer months with him, Hermione knew the relationship between her and Viktor would inevitably become a romantic one which was one of the deciding factors when debating whether or not to accept his invitation. The young woman initially was going to decline, although the war was over, she didn’t want to leave her family and friends knowing how close she was to losing them. Ron and Harry have two very different opinions. She and Ron were involved romantically, but it only lasted for a short amount of time. They came together after the war when emotions were still raw, and everyone yearned to have someone to hold at night. Hermione was no exception, but the person she wanted to hold was too far out of her reach. Harry knew of her love for their former Transfiguration professor now Headmistress of Hogwarts.  
Nonetheless, he urged his best friend to spend her some with the famous quidditch star. Ron, on the other hand, was resentful towards her for even entertaining the idea. He refused to talk to her for weeks. Luckily, Harry and Ginny knocked some sense into him and made the youngest Weasley boy realize how absurd he was acting. It was then that Hermione made the decision to take a holiday in Bulgaria.   
Their initial meeting was not as awkward as she anticipated. A week later they began holding hands, a few days later they shared another kiss, which didn’t compare to their first kiss during her fourth year. Hermione continued staring out the window as clouds passed by. She began thinking about the time she and Viktor made love for the first time. It was awkward, but that was to be expected. Ron was the first and only person she had been with sexually. Despite their many attempts She never climaxed. Not to say she didn’t feel any pleasure but none that brought her over that edge. The young woman only came under the ministrations of her own hands. Her fantasies never consisted of Ron or Viktor but of her favorite dark-haired older professor. They corresponded from time to time during her holiday. Unaware to Hermione, Viktor noticed the change in his guest’s demeanor whenever she received an owl from a woman by the name of “Minerva McGonagall.” Whenever she received an owl from the Headmistress, she stopped everything she was doing and responded immediately. The first thing Hermione wanted to do when she returned home was to visit her mentor. 

~

Minerva McGonagall changed into a white sleeveless top and flowy black pants. She had yet another blind date set up by none other than Albus Dumbledore. This was his 3rd attempt this month. The older witch was due to meet Alison Burke, a ministry worker at a muggle restaurant in London in an hour. She braided her long ebony hair to the side and utilized a simple glamor charm. After one last glance in the mirror, she apparated to the small pub. Immediately she saw a woman with shoulder-length curly blonde hair. She was a bit curvier than Minerva but about the same height. Her hazel eyes were lined in black eyeliner, and it was apparent she overdid it with the blush. 

“Minerva?” the woman called in a meek voice. 

The older woman had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She was about to waste another Saturday night. Nonetheless, she smiled and shook the woman’s hand, “and you must be Alison.”

A few moments later, the women sat across from each other in a booth by the back. After ordering a tumbler of scotch, Minerva asked Alison how she knew Albus.

“I worked with him at the Wizengamot for a few years. He talked about you often.”

“All good things I hope.” 

“Of course,” she responded with a sweet smile. “He said you were beautiful, but that is an understatement.” 

“Thank you,” she took a large sip enjoying the sensation of warmth gathering in her belly. “You look beautiful as well.” Minerva hoped her comment sounded platonic.

As they ate, she thought about a certain young witch with curly brown hair and light brown eyes. Deep down, she knew that her former student and protege held the key to her heart. 

“Minerva are you okay?” Alison asked interrupting her thoughts  
“Quite, just a bit tired. Teenagers are a very trying group of individuals.” 

The other woman chuckled, louder than what was deemed appropriate. The waiter came over and collected their plates before handing them a dessert menu. Both women ordered tea. They exchanged words every few minutes. Once the bill was paid, the women made their way to a secluded area where they could apparate. When Alison went to kiss her Minerva coughed and told her she was getting over a cold. 

Minerva apparated, leaving a disappointed woman in her wake. 

~

Hermione threw her luggage by the front door and released a long sigh. The young woman had forgotten how exhausting the muggle way of traveling was. The sight of her ginger-haired half-cat, half-kneazle made her forget about her fatigue. She realized she needed to owl Harry and Ginny thanking them for taking care of Crookshanks while she was away. Grabbing a quill and parchment, she sat at her desk. As she went to dip the end in ink, Hermione saw a letter with the Headmistresses’ handwriting. While writing, she couldn’t help but wonder what the older woman was up to. Was she reading? Maybe having a cup of tea, or better yet a tumbler of firewhisky. Perhaps she was sleeping. Jealousy coursed through her, what if she was sleeping with someone? Hermione decided that once she was done writing to Harry and Ginny, she would write Minerva, inviting her to tea the following day.


	2. Catching Up

Minerva was sealing the last of the Hogwarts' letters when she heard tapping on the window. She immediately recognized the barn owl who belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. After giving the owl a warm smile, she gave him a piece of bacon in exchange for the letter tied to his leg. The older woman quickly tore open the envelope. Inside was an invitation for lunch at noon. The Headmistress scribbled her acceptance on a piece of parchment and tied it to the barn owl's leg before watching him fly off. 

~

Hermione glanced at the clock. She had an hour and a half before Minerva was due to arrive. She took a shower and was now standing in front of her full-length mirror, only wearing a towel. The younger woman was by no means vain, not even in front of Viktor, but she wanted to look perfect for her guest. After 20 minutes, Hermione decided to wear a sleeveless yellow knee-length sundress. After toying with her hair for a few moments, she chose to wear it down, making sure to use plenty of product to prevent frizziness. The young woman kept her makeup natural, only putting enough foundation to cover any noticeable blemishes. Lastly, she put on a pair of white sandals. Hermione Granger was determined to show her former professor that she was no longer the bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl she met all those years ago. 

~

Minerva glanced at her reflection one last time, which she had been telling herself for the previous 15 minutes. It took her a half hour to choose an outfit that met her satisfaction. The older woman donned a sleeveless light brown shirt and black capris. She braided her long ebony hair to the side. Minerva couldn't recall the last time she put this much effort into her appearance. The majority of her closed consisted of black teaching robes and a few emerald formal robes. The older woman was determined to show her former student that there was more to her than black teaching robes. She wanted the woman to see her as Minerva McGonagall, not Professor McGonagall. Once content with her appearance, she apparated to her former student's flat. 

Minerva only had to knock once before the door opened, revealing Hermione wearing a warm smile. There was a healthy glow to her appearance. Obviously, the holiday to Bulgaria had done her some good. Hermione invited her inside and led her to the balcony. The older woman placed a tin of ginger newts beside the teacups. That action did not go unnoticed by her protege who now wore a silly smirk. Before now, the Headmistress hadn't realized how much she missed Hermione Granger. 

Hermione poured Minerva a cup of tea, add one teaspoon of sugar and a splash of milk before serving herself. 

Minerva took a sip "after all this time, you still remember how I take my tea." it wasn't a question, rather a statement. 

"How many times have we had tea with each other?" she responded with a cheeky grin." 

The Headmistress placed her cup on the table, "How was your vacation with Mr.Krum?" 

"It was beautiful. We spent most of the time at remote locations because of the paparazzi. I would have loved to explore more." 

Minerva felt her body tense "Are you going to take another holiday?" 

The younger woman shrugged, "perhaps next summer." 

She nodded and took a ginger newt from the tin while Hermione played with the rim of her cup. 

"Hermione, may I ask you a question of a personal nature?" Hermione nodded, "what kind of relationship do you have with Mr. Krum? 

"Nothing at the moment, He is wrapped up in his quidditch career," Hermione answered honestly. 

The Headmistresses' heart sank "at the moment" Hermione was considering a relationship with Viktor Krum. She internally berated herself. What possessed her to think a 22-year-old beautiful woman would be remotely interested in her? She wasn't even sure if Hermione was attracted to the same gender. 

"Minerva are you okay?" Minerva was taken away from her thoughts and brought back to the moment. She patted the younger woman's hand "I'm fine dear. I must have zoned out for a moment." 

Hermione just nodded, but the concern was written all over her face. She wished she could take her former professor's hands and tell her that she wanted to go back to Bulgaria but spend her holiday with Minerva. Deep down, she knew that would never be. Besides, Minerva could never leave Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, "Are you ready for the upcoming school year?" 

"Yes and no. The letters were sent, and the staff is arriving the day after tomorrow. I'm still waiting on a few potions ingredients and spare cauldrons." 

"Is Professor Dumbledore looking forward to teaching transfiguration?" 

Minerva shrugged "I think so, you never know with that old coot." After the war Albus Dumbledore decided to step down from his post as Headmaster, shocking the wizarding world. Including herself.

"What about yourself?" 

"I'm almost done with my mastery in transfiguration, and I'm thinking of getting a mastery in charms as well, but I'm not sure if I want to do that right away. I may try and get a job at the ministry for the time being." 

The young woman never ceased to amaze Minerva. She was truly the brightest witch of her age. "You have so much to offer my dear, I know you will be successful in whatever you endeavor, but remember, you're only young once, enjoy yourself." 

For the remainder of the afternoon, their conversation flowed seamlessly. The woman spent time reminiscing and discussing the latest articles in "Transfiguration Today." Only when the moon was in the sky was when Minerva told the younger woman she needed to get back to Hogwarts.  
Neither women wanted their evening to end. 

~

"Albus you're kidding me!" A very frustrated Minerva McGonagall shouted. 

"I am sorry, my dear, but it is time I hang up my teaching robes. I'm not as young as I once was."

"Why didn't you tell me that when you asked me to take your position! Than I would have had the whole summer to look for a professor to take your place. There is no way I will be able to find a suitable candidate in two weeks." The older woman sighed in defeat and sat down "I suppose I will have to teach until I can begin the interview process." 

Albus sat beside her and popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth. "You are the most famous witch in the wizarding world. Surely there is someone you know." 

She sat in silence for a few moments "All the qualified individuals either have a job or are starting a family." Most died during the war, but the older woman kept that remark to herself. 

"Well, you need to find someone who holds a transfiguration mastery and is intelligent. Of course they must be good with children, but even more so since they will become Gryffindor's head of house. That in itself will require a lot of patience." He glanced at his long time friend who was deep in thought. Albus knew precisely what she was thinking "experience is always good, but occasionally a fresh mind can benefit both the students and the faculty. After all, you were only Miss.Granger's age when you started your career here at Hogwarts." The Headmistress quickly turned to look at Albus Dumbledore who was regarding her with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"So Minerva, has anyone come to mind?"


	3. A New Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain graphic sexual content. Read at your own discretion

Hermione read the piece of parchment in her hand for the fifth time.

_Miss Granger_

_I hope all is well. An unforeseen issue has occurred. Please come to Hogwarts at your earliest convenience. This is a matter of much urgency. I await your arrival._

_Sincerely, _  
_ Minerva McGonagall_

What did this have to do with me? The young woman pondered. She knew this was not a social call if it was the letter would have been addressed to Hermione, not Miss Granger. After feeding Crookshanks and changing out of her pajamas, she flooed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~

The Headmistress was tapping on her desk. She was too distracted to do any paperwork. What if Hermione didn't show up? What would Minerva do if the young woman declined her offer? If Hermione did accept how would that affect their relationship? "Stupid Albus," she muttered. A few moments later, the young woman stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the door off her robes.

"Professor is everything okay? Are you okay ?"

Minerva smiled at her former student's concern, "yes, I'm fine, but I have a proposition. As you know, Albus was supposed to teach transfiguration, but he decided last minute that he was and I quote "hanging up" his teaching robes. I need an intelligent individual who is gifted in transfiguration. As you are aware, there are very few individuals who hold masters in the subject. After talking to Albus, we conquered that you were the best person to ask." The Headmistress held her breath, waiting for Hermione to respond.

"But I haven't completed my mastery yet."

"I am aware, which is why you will teach the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years while I teach 5th, 6th, and 7th years."

"But I have no experience," she began to argue.

The Headmistress gave a sly smirk "a wise man once told me that although experience is always good occasionally a fresh mind can benefit both the students and the faculty."

"Professor, surely there is someone much more qualified."

Minerva moved from behind her desk and sat beside the young woman. She took both of Hermione's hands into her own. "Hermione, you know I don't say things I don't mean, and I definitely do not make decisions, especially decisions regarding this school lightly." The older woman sighed but didn't let go of the hands she was holding. "Now I know you told me you didn't want to work right away and you weren't sure what you wanted to do. I completely understand if you refuse. Especially since I sprung this on so close to the beginning of term."

"I would be honored," she responded softly.

Minerva looked into brown eyes in shock, "really ?"

Hermione crossed her arms and tilted her chin up, "you know I don't say things I don't mean."

"Cheeky brat" the older woman teased before retrieving the contract from her files.

"Am I to assume I will also be Gryffindor's head?" She was handed a quill

"You assume correctly m' dear, that is if you're up to it."

"Professor, you know that I don't do things half-arsed." Thinking back to the endless essays she had written for her former professor over the years. Although this was a common occurrence for all her classes, she put extra effort into transfiguration. Not only because she loved the subject, but because she wanted to earn respect from the woman Hermione admired the most.

After all the paperwork was complete, Hermione stood up to leave on her way out she turned around.

"You know, I think that was the first time I ever heard Minerva McGonagall babble on and on."

The Headmistress felt the heat rise in her cheeks and resisted the urge to press her hands against them.

Hermione walked down the corridors thinking to herself how adorable Minerva looked when she blushed.

~

Two weeks later Professor McGonagall was practically running down the staircase. The newest professor was due to arrive at any moment. Once reaching the bottom, she noticed the young woman standing by two large oak doors with a sleeping Crookshanks in her arms.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Granger," The Headmistress greeted.

"It is an honor to be here Headmistress McGonagall."

Minerva ran her fingers through Crookshanks' soft fur, "let me show you to your room."

The duo walked in a comfortable silence only responding to the portraits that greeted them. Hermione was delighted to see that her belongings were already in her quarters. Then it dawned on her. She was going to be living in Minerva's old quarters. The young woman has been in the living area a few times but never anywhere else. She went into the bedroom, which was larger than she anticipated. The bed was king-sized, and there was a huge window looking out towards the Scottish Highland. It was breathtaking.

"Let me know if there is anything you want to change."

Hermione jumped, forgetting she wasn't alone.

The older woman emitted a soft chuckle "when I first saw this view, I forgot the rest of the world existed. Wait until you look out when the sun is setting. It is truly magical."

Hermione was no longer staring out the window but at her former professor beside her. Hermione couldn't recall a time she saw Minerva so relaxed. She was hesitant to end this beautiful moment.

"Are you going to miss this view ?"

Emerald eyes were sparkling "my dear, the headmaster's bedroom has an even more wonderful view. I'll show you next time we have tea."

Hermione sat on her bed, being careful not to wake the still sleeping cat. "Minerva"

"Yes?"

"Will our relationship change?"

Minerva sat down on the chaise in the corner. In all honesty, she didn't think of that. The Headmistress was so occupied with finding a replacement for Albus she forgot to think about Minerva. Minerva and Professor McGonagall had to co-exist.

"No, unless you're uncomfortable. Hermione, you're one of the most important people in my life. I don't want to lose that. After all, Albus is my best friend, but he was my former professor her thin lips quirked into a smirk "now he's just an old coot."

The younger woman laughed, "you two balance each other out well."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

"Well Professor Dumbledore can be childish at times and somewhat erratic, but you keep him grounded ...for the most part. Professor Dumbledore helps you relax and have fun every once in awhile. He brings out Minerva."

The Headmistress placed her hand over her chest and gasped jokingly "I'll have you know I am very fun !"

Hermione smirked and walked over to the older woman and released Minerva's long black hair from its confines. "I said, relax too."

Minerva had to admit she enjoyed not feeling Bobby-pins stabbing against her scalp. Hermione was definitely flirting with her, but at that moment, the Headmistress couldn't care less. Suddenly fingers ran through her hair, making her shudder.

"You have such beautiful hair," Hermione whispered absentmindedly, "I wish you would wear it down more often."

She instinctively leaned her head closer to questing fingers "it would get in my way while I'm working, but it is the only thing that separates me from being Professor McGonagall. When my hair is down, I'm Minerva.

Hermione could feel how conflicted her mentor was. She released the ebony tresses and lightly kissed the top of her head. Taking in the scent of lavender. "Well, in that case, I am privileged to know Minerva and Professor McGonagall." She kneeled in front of the older woman who tilted her chin up. Suddenly they heard a pop.

In front of them was a house-elf who introduced himself as Zookey.

"Headmistress, the Minister of Magic woulds like to talk to you in yours office."

Minerva put all her energy into not releasing her frustration. "Of course, thank you Zookey. I will be down in a moment."

Minerva stood up and took Hermione's hand "Would you like to join me for a drink Friday night ?"

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded, "I would love that."

~

Later that evening, Hermione was lying in bed with a book in hand. The only noise being Crookshanks exploring his new surroundings. Her thoughts strayed from the book she was reading; instead, her mind was occupied by a certain Headmistress.

Closing her eyes, she remembered how soft her hands were as they clasped her own and how her emerald green eyes sparkled as she stared out the window. The young woman took a deep breath recalling how her hair smelled of sweet lavender and how it flowed down her back like a waterfall. Only when she thought of the older woman's playful smirk did Hermione realize how aroused she was becoming.

She began to wonder how many times her former professor touched herself in this very same bed. How many times she cried out in pleasure. How many times she has come in this bed. Hermione was going mad. Heat now enveloped her entire being.

She grabbed her wand off her nightstand and shut her door and put a silencing spell around the room. Afterward, the aroused woman made quick work of removing her nightgown. Her nipples immediately hardened. The cool night air flowing over her hot exposed skin felt exquisite. She couldn't resist wetting her fingers before tugging and rolling the hard nubs which were begging to be touched. Her mind conjured an image of Minerva doing the same. The young woman imagined Minerva laying down with her hair spread across her pillow. Her Eyes closed as fingers rubbed small hard nipples. Hermione continued playing with her now swollen buds imagining that Minerva's thin lips were sucking them. She felt the wetness between her legs and instinctively spread them. After one last tug, small hands roamed down her body only stopping when fingers came in contact with her mound. She gently raked her fingers through wet curls before teasingly sliding a finger down her damp slit, making her buck her hips. Hermione let out a whimper. She brought wet fingers to her mouth and sucked on them seductively moaning as she imagined it was Minerva's juices that coated her fingers. She could feel her swollen clit peeking for her folds, begging to be touched. Hermione gently touched the hard pearl as she thrust two fingers inside her wet opening. The young woman was desperate to come, but she didn't want the delicious torture to end. Eventually, the pleasure became unbearable, and an intense orgasm racked through her entire being. Hermione passionately shouted.

"Minerva!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying it so far. I love reading everyone's comments and Kudos inspire me to keep posting!


	4. The Moon and The Stars

Minerva heard her heart pounding in her ears and felt beads of sweat rolling down her bare chest. The sound of her panting rang throughout the large room. Her face broke out in a silly grin when she noticed the stickiness between her thighs. It was the image of the gorgeous young woman asleep In her old quarters that caused her to experience one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Shortly after she fell into a sated sleep, smile still on her face.

~

“Kingsley as long as I’m Headmistress there will be no dementors anywhere near this school!”

Kingsley Shaklebolt suggested dementors should guard the school. For the last hour, the Headmistress and the Minister of Magic had been arguing back and forth. The only thing keeping Minerva sane was the thought of meeting Hermione this evening. After they had dinner with the rest of the staff, Hermione would be joining her for some wine and chess, a tradition between them minus the alcohol. The younger woman had yet to beat Minerva. The older woman was slightly surprised by this considering Ron Weasley successfully solved her “puzzle” during his first year, but she enjoyed seeing the look of concentration on her face.

“Headmistress” the low voice of the minister snapped Minerva back to reality. “I’m sorry Kingsley I am a bit...distracted today.”

He nodded his head, “yes, I can tell. If you would like we can continue to conversation at another time.”

She sighed, “we’ve been dancing around the subject for weeks. I’ve been thinking, Perhaps we place a stronger charm on the permitter of the school. I’ll have Potter gather a group of Aurors to assist. You and I would naturally be present.”

“You know this hasn’t been done since Hogwarts was founded, you understand that?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Minerva” he began calmly “what you’re explaining to do here is very dangerous. We have no idea what type of magic they used.”

“Dementors are dangerous too” The Headmistress retorted “remember what happened to Potter ?”

“I trust and respect you explicitly so I will give your idea a chance. However, if it fails, dementors will be used to protect the school is that understood ?”

She nodded curtly, “thank you for your time. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must get back to Hogwarts.”

“Of course,” he acknowledged respectfully, “let me escort you out.”

~

Hermione groaned in frustration as she plopped onto the couch. Lunch with her mother was always an exhausting affair. Today was no exception.

_“Mione my darling, how are you !” Jean Granger asked as she pulled her daughter into a giant hug._

_“I’m well, how did you get off of work.”_

Hermione’s mother was a well-known politician. Ever since she was little, her mother put her work before her daughter. Hermione’s father raised her practically alone. When Hermione turned 10, her dad passed away in a car crash. The young girl shut herself away from the world and focused primarily on her school work. It helped her escape from reality. Hogwarts was her saving grace. It was there that she found her real family, and luckily her mother was accepting of her magical background.

_“I don’t have meetings till later in the day, so I figured I would reach out to my favorite daughter.”_

_“Your only daughter,” Hermione thought cooly._

_“Last time we spoke was right before you went on Holiday. Where did you go again?”_

_“Bulgaria”_

_“Ah yes, you mentioned you were staying with a friend? Vincent, I think his name is.”_

_Hermione shook her head before taking a sip of water, “Viktor.”_

_Jean Granger giggled, “well, I got the V right.”_

_She responded with a phony smile and nodded._

_“So how was the trip ?”_

_“Very nice, it was beautiful.”_

_“So how close did you and Viktor get.”_

_The young girl’s cheeks felt hot. “We’re just friends mother.”_

_“Your cheeks say something different,” she teased “So You’re telling me you stayed with a handsome boy I and you did nothing.”_

_“Whether or not I did anything with him is none of your business.” Hermione knew what the topic of conversation would shift to, and she was dreading it._

_“Darling, when are you going to start trying to settle down. You’re gorgeous, and I’m sure you can get any guy you wanted.”_

_She closed her eyes for a moment reminding herself to stay calm “As I’ve told you before, I am focusing on myself and my education.”_

_Her mother took a sip of her wine “you mentioned that Viktor was a famous athlete, did you not ?”_

_“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”_

_Mrs. Granger smirked, “if you married a guy like him, you wouldn’t have to work a day in your life.”_

_“I want to work. I love what I do.”_

_“What is it you do again ?”_

_The younger girl perked up knowing the subject was changing “I am going I will be a transfigurations professor at Hogwarts.”_

_Her mother shrugged, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Do you have any cute coworkers?”_

_Yes, I do, Hermione said internally “no, they are all like family.”_

_“I was speaking to my agent, and she mentioned that her nephew was single. He’s charming. You two should meet.”_

_“I am perfectly capable of finding myself my own date,” Hermione retorted._

_This did not phase her mother._

_“Hermione, you need to learn how to have fun. You’re young and ready to take on the world. Find a cute guy even have a few one nights stands. Act your age.”_

_“If you knew me at all, you would know I’m not one to participate one night stands, and you would also know I’m not remotely attracted to men.” Hermione angrily threw some cash on the table and stormed out in rage._

~

Dinner was an uneventful affair. The professors ate dinner in The Headmistress’ office. There was no need to sit in the great hall if there were only about 15 people present. Draco Malfoy, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, was discussing the most recent quidditch match with Madam Hooch while Neville was showing pictures of his newborn daughter to Pomona and Filius. Neither Hermione nor Minerva we’re active participants in any of the conversations rather observers.

The women planned to meet at Minerva’s quarters at around 19:30 it was currently 18:00. Hermione excused herself 15 minutes later, she wanted to freshen up before meeting with the Headmistress. This caused raised eyebrows and looks of confusion to occur amount the small group. Only Minerva knew the reason behind her departure.

Minerva’s longtime friend Poppy Pomfrey leaned over “is Miss Granger alright ?”

“I believe so. Miss Granger mentioned earlier she was going to take a quick nap.”

Madam Pomfrey’s eyebrows furrowed in concert “do you think I should go check on her?”

The Headmistress waved her hand in dismissal “I think she’ll be fine. Sometimes a good ole nap can cure anything.”

Poppy rolled her eyes “Should I call you Dr. McGonagall?” she teased.

“Headmistress will do.”

“Headmistress my arse.”

Both women broke out in laughter.

~

Hermione washed her face an applied fresh makeup. She tried out mascara Ginny recommenced, claiming it was “life-changing” at the time Hermione just rolled her eyes, but now she knew exactly why her best friend loved it so much. It created the allusion that she was wearing eyeliner and made her eyelashes pop. It also made Hermione appear a bit older and more mature. She completed her look with chapstick that could change color at will. Before twisting her hair into a messy bun, the younger woman changed into a thin maroon sweater and jeans. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted to wear brown boots or nude-colored flats. After much contemplation and trying on each pair of shoes multiple times, she chose to go with the nude flats. Hermione touched up her hair and fed Crookshanks before leaving.

It was strange seeing the halls so empty and quiet. Even the portraits weren’t too lively. She knew in a weeks time that would all change. Much to her surprise, Minerva’s door was already open, giving Hermione a view of her former Professors long hair flowing down her back. Minerva turned around and greeted her guest with a warm smile.

Hermione was blown away by the older woman’s appearance. She looked at least ten years younger. Minerva was wearing a loose grey tunic and black leggings which emphasized her toned legs. Hermione had to suppress a silly smile when she noticed that Minerva was wearing tan slippers. The Headmistress handed Hermione a glass of wine and led her to the living area. A massive fire was roaring, so no other light was needed. They sat beside each other on the large couch.

Hermione placed her wine glass down and gestures around the room. “So Professor Dumbledore was hiding this from everyone?”

“Albus practically lived in his office. I do hope to spend more time than he did in here.”

“It’s very cozy,” she commented, “I could probably fall asleep on this couch.”

Minerva chuckled “I found myself doing that multiple times after long chess games with Albus.”

The younger woman looked down at her hand “Minerva, may I ask you a question of a personal nature.”

“Of course, my dear. After all, I asked you the same question not too long ago.”

“What type of relationship do you and Professor Dumbledore have?”

The Headmistress uncharacteristically snorted. “Albus is my best friend and like a brother to me. Nothing has, and nothing ever will become romantic between us. He was my transfiguration professor and has taught me all I know.”

“Funny you should say that because my former Transfiguration professor has taught me all I know too.” She responded, sincerely.

“Oh speaking of which. If there are any adjustments, you would like to make to the curriculum, or if you want to change the lesson plans, please let me know. Don’t worry about offending me my dear, the lesson plans are rather outdated.”

Hermione rolled her eyes “why would I want to change lesson plans created by the most well known and talented transfiguration mistresses in history?”

“You flatter me, Miss Granger” the Headmistress joked.

Minerva went to refill their glasses when she realized the wine bottle was on the counter. While the older woman went into the other room, Hermione stood up and looked out the window admiring the stars and silently thanked whatever deity brought her to Hogwarts.

The Headmistress put the wine bottle down, “I want to show you something.”

Hermione followed her former-professor into what seemed like the master bedroom. It was much larger than hers but what caught her attention was the view. The moon and stars could be seen clearly.

“This is beautiful.”

“Indeed,” Minerva agreed. However, she was not staring at the moon. She was staring at the woman next to her.

Hermione turned around to find emerald eyes upon hers. “Can I kiss you?”

Minerva nodded, “please.”

Lips slowly met for the first time. Tender and exploratory. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Neither women wanted it to end, but when it did, neither women felt regret.

They felt love. Specifically towards each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, this fic is getting more kudos than I anticipated. I always love seeing other people who ship these two because it is not one of the popular ships in the fandom. Anyway, I love reading everyone's comments so keep them coming!


	5. Professor Granger

Headmistress McGonagall stood at the podium and waited for the students to settle down. “Welcome back to Hogwarts for another school year. Before dinner is served, there are a few announcements. First and foremost, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden for a reason. No students are allowed within. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to inform you of the list by his office, which lists all prohibited items. Lastly, it is a pleasure to introduce Hogwarts’ new transfiguration mistress and head of Gryffindor House Miss Hermione Granger. 

The great hall broke out in applause which lasted for a few moments until the Headmistress spoke.

“Let the feast commence.” 

Minerva briefly glanced at the younger woman wearing a smile full of pride. She fought the urge to grasp her hand despite knowing the other professors and students wouldn’t notice the Headmistress refused to take that chance. 

Dinner was a lively affair. It was easy to spot the first years because they were sitting looking around with a mixture of fear and awe. The rest were chatting excitedly about their summers and gorging themselves. The Headmistress took great pleasure in observing the children. Once the food was gone, Minerva ordered the prefects to lead the first years to their respective common rooms. 

~

Hermione walked around her new classroom before sitting in “her” old seat, right in the front row. For six years, Hermione sat at that desk, absorbing every little word her professor said and observing her actions with meticulous detail. She didn’t realize how much she admired her former professor until she ran away with Harry and Ron. It wasn’t until almost losing Minerva, which made Hermione acknowledge that her feelings for the older woman went much more in-depth than admiration. A grin formed knowing that Minerva returned these feelings. Suddenly the door slammed, making the younger woman jump.

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I didn’t think anyone else would be here.” She walked up to her former desk and ran her finger along the top. “I spent hours at this desk.” Minerva looked at her predecessor, “promise me you won’t spend all your time at this desk.” 

“I highly doubt you’ll allow that to happen.” 

“Indeed.” 

The women continued walking around reminiscing about their pasts. Hermione, as a student and Minerva as a professor. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

Hermione sighed, “I think so, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.” 

“I would be surprised if you weren’t” the Headmistress placed a hand on Hermione’s cheek “I’m going to give you the same advice Albus gave me. First, be very strict with the first years. Sometimes you have to scare them into submission” She said this last part with a smirk. “Lastly, be confident in yourself. Remember you’re human, and humans make mistakes. I have complete and utter faith in you.” Minerva placed a kiss on top of the younger woman’s head. “I’m going to get ready for bed may I escort you back to Gryffindor tower.” 

“Am I in trouble for being out after curfew?” Hermione teased.  
“I’ll let this one slide, but don’t make it a habit.” 

Minerva and Hermione walked together arm in arm, instead of stopping at Gryffindor Tower, the older woman took Hermione to her quarters. Immediately after the doors closed, Minerva swiftly took her former student into her arms. 

“I need to kiss you.” 

Hermione pushed her against the wall and eagerly fulfilled the other woman’s request. She felt fingers running through her curly mane as lips hungrily met. Minerva nibbled on plump lips making the young woman emit a soft whimper making Minerva giggle against soft lips. 

The young woman separated herself as self-consciousness settled in “What happened? Did I do something?” 

Minerva placed her hands on Hermione’s slim waist and pulled her closer.” Darling, the only thing you’ve done is make me swoon like a teenager.” She placed tiny kisses along her jawline, “I love hearing you whimper, but I can’t wait to hear you moan.” 

Those words, along with the husky tone of the woman who spoke them, sent shivers down Hermione’s back. “Tease” the young woman accused. 

“Admit it, you love every moment of it.”

Hermione gave Minerva a cheeky grin. “If you continue this teasing I won’t be able to control myself from taking you right up against this door. Are you busy on Saturday?” 

The Headmistress shook her head, “yes, I am, I’ll be busy spending the day with my girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend, I like the sound of that.” 

She chuckled, “I’m glad” their swollen lips met one last time for a chaste kiss “good night, my darling, sleep well.” 

Hermione walked to Gryffindor Tower, unable to contain the silly grin upon her face. 

~

“Silence” Professor Granger spoke strictly. The rowdy students quickly settled down. 

“Today is a lecture. We will be discussing the basic principles of Transfiguration. Still, I must begin by informing you of my expectations for first-year transfiguration students. First-“

Before she could continue two Gryffindor boys barged in “Misters Finn and Thomson I’m glad you could join us.” Hermione internally smiled, recalling a very similar situation occurring on her first day of Transfiguration. “Perhaps, I should transfigure you or Mr. Thomson into a pocket watch that way one of you would be on time.” 

One of the boys was looking at his feet. “Sorry we got lost.” 

“Then perhaps a map? I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.” 

The class erupted into giggles which quickly ceased when they noticed their professor staring at them sternly. “As I was saying. I do not tolerate tardiness. A first offense will result in a reduction of house points. However, if it becomes a habit, you will serve detention. Homework is to be handed in at the beginning of each class no exceptions. If caught cheating on exams you will receive a 0 and be referred to Headmistress McGonagall. Lastly and most importantly if I see anyone fooling around, they will leave this class and not come back. Transfiguration is a dangerous area of magic if not handled correctly. Is that understood.”

“Yes, professor,” they responded in unison. 

“For today’s lesson, you will need only parchment and quill. I highly recommend paying attention and writing detailed notes. They are a resource that will prove helpful throughout your Hogwarts career.” 

“Next class, I want a minimum of 5 inches of parchment discussing the aspect of Transfiguration you find most interesting and explain why. Class dismissed. 

~

Two days later, the staff was called to a critical meeting. When Hermione arrived, she was surprised to see Harry Potter and a large group of Aurors along with the minister of magic himself.

Minerva cleared her throat before speaking “as some of you know me along with many other individuals have been discussing different methods to further protect Hogwarts. After much deliberation, I, The minister and Harry Potter have devised a plan to place stronger wards around and inside the school. The details will be revealed on a need to know basis. All I can tell you at the moment is that everyone in this room is needed and it will be extremely strenuous and potentially dangerous. To go forward, I need everyone’s consent. 

Without hesitation, the entire staff agreed to participate. 

“Very well, a week from Sunday we will meet at the entrance. It is imperative you all rest and remain hydrated. You are all dismissed.”


	6. Giving in to Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to adjust Hermione's age to about 23-24. I did this because of the inclusion of James Potter and Hugo Weasley. This is AU. The only aspect in which age matters in this fic is that in my AU Hermione and Minerva are no more than 20 yrs apart and nothing happened between them when Hermione was a student/underage. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is 90% smut so read at your own discretion. 
> 
> P.S : I'm not an experienced smut writer so please don't judge me

“So, how did your first week go?” Headmistress McGonagall inquired.

“It was interesting. It’s definitely an adjustment. So far, I haven’t had to take any disciplinary action. Naturally, some students excel at transfiguration while others struggle. Besides a few students getting pricked by porcupines, there were no major injuries. I don’t think I have any Neville Longbottoms in my classes, but it’s a bit early to tell.” 

“I think you’re going to do just fine dearest.” The older woman responded with a reassuring smile.” 

“Do you enjoy being Headmistress?” 

“Nothing’s changed, really. I perform the same tasks; the title is the only different thing. You have to remember Albus was also head of the Wizengamot as well as the Order of the Phoenix. Since I’m teaching only the NEWT students, I find myself with a bit more time on my hands.” 

Hermione ran her thumb over the back of Minerva’s hand. “If anyone deserves a break, it’s you.” 

“I have a feeling the lack of work will eventually drive me crazy.” 

“I’m sure I can come up with a few ways to occupy your time.” the younger woman whispered to her former student.

Minerva raised her eyebrow, “what did you have in mind?” 

She leaned over and nibbled on Minerva’s ear, “you can help me grade essays.” 

The Headmistress chuckled and playfully swatted her partner. “Cheeky arse.” She rested her head against Hermione’s shoulder. The women watched red, brown, and yellow leaves fall to the ground. After a while, Hermione turned her attention away from the leaves and to the now sleeping woman. Minerva looked so serene. It warmed her heart, knowing the Headmistress felt comfortable enough to release her guard and show vulnerability. She kissed the top of Minerva’s head and gently stroke her back. Only when it got unbearably chilly did Hermione wake the older woman. 

“Minerva darling, let’s go inside.” 

Her former professor jerked up embarrassment was written all over her face. “I’m so sorry, you should have woken me up.” 

“Why, would I do that when you looked so peaceful.” she responded as her hand ran over the other woman’s flushed cheeks. “Let’s go, I have a surprise.” 

“Uh oh, should I be concerned.” 

Hermione just rolled her eyes and tugged on Minerva’s arm, “come on!” 

“Okay! Okay!” 

~

When they reached Hermione’s quarters, she placed her hands over the older woman’s eyes and whispered “ginger newts,” making Minerva chuckle. “No peeking.” 

“Yes professor” she teased  
Hermione led Minerva in, and when her eyes were uncovered, her jaw dropped. The only light in the room came from candles that were scattered all around. There was a small table, covered by a white tablecloth, and two roses served as a centerpiece. The sight of such an intimate setting caused warmth to pool in Minerva’s stomach. 

“Darling, this is amazing! When did you have time to put this all together?” 

The younger woman smirked,” it was all thanks to a particular house-elf, Dobby, please come here for a moment.” 

“Headmistress, Professor, how can I helps you?” the eager house-elf asked. 

Hermione kneeled, so she and Dobby were equal height. “I just wanted to thank you for everything you did. By the looks of it, I think Minerva likes it.” 

Dobby nodded, “its no troubles at all. Call Dobby ifs yous needs anything else.” a pop was heard announcing the elf’s departure. 

Minerva sneakily captured Hermione’s lips with her own, making her squeal in surprise. 

“Minerva,” she giggled “you almost gave me a heart attack.” 

“That would ruin my entire plan.” The older woman whispered huskily. 

“And what would that be?” 

“To eat this wonderful meal, Dobby made us and then carry you to your room where I will place you on the bed before making sweet, passionate love with you.” Minerva wanted to wait longer till she and Hermione took the next step in their newly developed relationship. Still, for the last few years, they had been walking around each other, and now that she had Hermione at arm’s length, she didn’t want to waste any more time. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows. “then I suggest we eat. I have a feeling we will need the energy.” 

The couple ate their spaghetti in silence but were playing footsie under the table, which occasionally made them chuckle. As the end of the meal approached, loving glances turned into looks of hunger but not for food. Staying true to here words, Minerva lifted the smaller woman into her arms. 

She wrapped her hands around Minerva’s neck. “Take me to bed.” 

~  
Minerva gently lowered Hermione onto the large bed, and their lips met. This kiss was different from the others. Both women knew there was no need to rush. When they pulled apart, Hermione took off Minerva’s glasses and used wandless magic to move them to the nightstand. Nimble fingers began unbuttoning a white blouse revealing smooth pale skin and a black lace bra.

“Someone was looking to get lucky tonight.” 

The comment made Minerva’s face turn red. Hermione chuckled and placed kisses along the older woman’s flushed face “I’m the lucky one.” She completely removed the button-down shirt and rolled over to gain better access to Minerva’s body. Hermione ran her fingers down the other woman’s sternum and undid the clip on the front of her bra, revealing full breasts tipped with small rose-colored nipples. Hermione could hear Minerva’s rapid heart beating. 

“Relax,” Hermione cooed “I’m going to make you feel so good.” She used the pads of her fingers to rub already hard nipples making the other woman moan. After continuing this for a few more moments, Hermione replaced her fingers with her mouth. Her former professor’s eyes were closed, and ruby red thin lips parted. 

“Mmm,” the young woman groaned as she alternated between nipples, suckling, and nipping at them until they turned bright red. The sounds Minerva was emitting only increased Hermione’s own arousal. Suddenly Minerva felt her former-students pelvis moving against her still clothed leg. She tugged at Hermione’s shirt. 

“Take this off, darling, I want to see you.” 

Hermione kissed each nipple before sitting up and slowly pulling the brown shirt over her head. She smirked when Minerva’s eyes widened when she realized the other woman seemed to have “forgotten” to wear a bra. 

She began toying with the newly exposed breasts “is this a usual occurrence.” 

Hermione chuckled. “No,” she leaned towards Minerva’s touch. “I just wanted to give you easy access.” 

“Very convenient,” she murmured before flicking her tongue over Hermione’s taut peaks. Minerva ran her hand down the young woman’s body until reaching the waistband of her jeans. When her fingers came in contact with wet knickers, Hermione’s body jerked. 

“How long have you been like this?” 

“Since you kissed me for the first time.” 

“Don’t worry baby I’ll take care of that. Minerva slid the jeans off the woman’s legs and situated herself between Hermione’s thighs. The other woman separated her legs in invitation. She looked up to dark brown eyes looking down at her in anticipation. Minerva smirked before pressing her lips along the inside of Hermione’s thigh, leaving little love bites. Occasionally much to the other woman’s dismay would lean away and examine her work. Once Minerva was satisfied, she nuzzled her nose against pink silk knickers. She got a whiff of Hermione’s earthy scent. 

“You smell heavenly, now I must have a taste.” Minerva ran her tongue along the fabric covering her mound, focusing on the little bump that stood out. Hermione cried out as she felt wetness trickle down her thigh. This did not go unnoticed by Minerva. 

“Oh, did you like that, darling?” 

Hermione nodded vigorously “please more Min I need-” 

“I know exactly what you need love.” she pulled the panties down and threw them aside then ran her fingers through wet coarse curls. The moment Minerva’s tongue came in contact with puffy lips sparks coursed through Hermione’s body. She clutched red sheets as her hips lifted up. The older woman continued to tease Hermione’s wet slit avoiding the one place she knew would make Hermione come. 

“This feels so good.” the young woman groaned. 

Minerva just hummed in response the vibrations making her gasp. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last.” 

There was no verbal response; instead, Minerva took Hermione’s clit into her mouth and began teasing the hard nub. When the older woman felt Hermione’s torso quiver, she shoved two fingers into her wetness. 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back as she convulsed, “Minerva!” she cried. 

Minerva subconsciously began thrusting her hips. Hermione’s core continuously clamped her fingers. “It feels so good being inside you,” she panted. The younger woman sobbed as one orgasm ended another one began. The pleasure was almost unbearable, but the last thing Hermione wanted was for it to end. Suddenly the thrusting stop and a loud groan erupted from the woman between Hermione’s thighs. “Oh Mione.” Minerva whispered. 

A few minutes later, when both ladies got their bearings, Minerva smirked and removed her soaked fingers from Hermione’s wetness. Hermione’s eyes widened as her former professor licked her fingers thoroughly. 

“You taste delicious.” she purred. She took refuge in Hermione’s outstretched arms. 

“Oh Merlin.” the young woman sighed, “I have no words.” 

Minerva released a husky laugh “you are perfect, my darling. I can’t wait to see you come over and over again.” 

Hermione ran her fingernails gently up and down her partner’s naked back, “speaking of come, did you?” 

“Yes and it was wonderful.” 

“How? I didn’t even touch you.” 

She kissed Hermione’s neck, “seeing and hearing you come, undone was enough.” Minerva ran her hand down her cheek, “get some rest love. We aren’t done here.” 

A few hours later, Minerva felt a pleasant warmth spread throughout her before focusing between her legs. There was throbbing at the apex of her thighs, making her moan. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” a husky voice whispered as she sucked on a lean neck. The older woman became aware of a toned thigh pressed against her bare center. Minerva ground her hips, coating Hermione’s leg with her wetness. 

“That’s it, baby, ride me.” Hermione urged. 

Those words spurred her on, making her move faster. She threw her head back, “shit.” 

“Let me see you come.” 

“Hermione!” she sobbed “I’m going to come.” 

Minerva’s eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent cry. A few moments later, she rested her head in the crook of Hermione’s neck. 

“You’re so perfect,” the young woman whispered. 

~

That Monday, as the Headmistress walked through the halls, she kept receiving odd stares and the occasional giggle. After glaring at them or barking at the students to get to class, they ran away, but Minerva still didn’t have answers. Why were all the students treating her funny? However, during lunch, she would get the answer she sought. 

The Headmistress sat in her chair, overlooking the students. 

“Minerva” 

She turned and looked at her long-time friend Poppy Pomfrey, “yes?” 

The head matron looked at her feet, “um, were you with anyone this weekend.” 

Minerva regarded her with confusion “what?” 

“Wereyouwithhermionethisweekend” 

Her eyes widened, “yes, why do you ask?” 

Poppy refused to look up, and now her cheeks were red “well, you have a hickey.” 

“What!” 

Everyone in the great hall turned to stare at their Headmistress. 

“Thank you, Poppy.” 

The other woman nodded before returning back to her meal. 

Meanwhile, Minerva smirked Hermione Jean Granger was going to pay for this.


	7. Never Leaving Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes sexual content read at your own discretion

Hermione was finishing up reading through the disaster called third-year essays. How was it that most of her students could transfer owls into opera glasses but couldn’t develop a well-written paper. Eventually, she threw her quill on the wooden desk and put her head in her hands. Suddenly she felt strong hands massaging her tense shoulders.

“Darling, you should be resting. We have a big day ahead of us.” 

The following evening the entire staff of Hogwarts, as well as the whole department of Aurors, would be gathering around Hogwarts at sunset to further secure the wards protecting the massive castle. It was highly likely the intensity of the magic would weaken even the strongest witches and wizards. The Headmistress would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. The results of their efforts were unknown as well as its toll on everyone involved.

“As should you.” Hermione retorted. 

Minerva glanced at the clock. “It’s almost midnight. Let’s get ready for bed, my darling.” 

Hermione took the older woman’s outstretched hand, ignoring the remaining essays on her desk. 

After Hermione changed into a tank top and flannel pants, she joined Minerva under the covers and rested her head on her chest. She smiled as Minerva rubbed her back. 

“Hermione” 

“Yeah.” 

“I love you.

The younger woman sat up.

Minerva was waiting for her to say something, anything. She was grateful Hermione would be unable to see the tears pooling in her eyes because of the darkness. Her heart sank when she heard the woman beside her cry. 

“Hermione I’m so sorry. Please talk to me.” Much to Minerva’s surprise, the other woman chuckled

“I’m so happy,” Hermione exclaimed. Arms wrapped around her neck, “I love you so much,” punctuating each word with a kiss. 

The couple exchanged many more kisses before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

~

The Headmistress was the first to awake she grinned at Hermione who was snoring lightly and placed a kiss on her back before going to take a shower. She walked to the bathroom softly as possible, not wanting to wake the young woman up. 

She removed her robe and stepped into the large glass shower. When hot water hit her skin, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning. Nothing soothed her more than a hot shower. She sighed as her tense muscles began to relax. However, Minerva didn’t hear the younger woman walk in. Hermione licked her lips as she observed her lover through the foggy glass doors. Every once in a while, she would listen to the woman moan. Hermione threw her robe on the floor and went to join her former professor.

“Good morning,” Hermione purred. 

Minerva smirked, “I was beginning to think you were just going to stand there.” 

“You knew I was here!” 

“From the moment you walked in love, I am animagus after all.” 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva’s firm torso. “Do you know how sexy you are?”

“You make me feel sexy,” she gasped as she felt Hermione nip her back. 

“Accio body wash,” Hermione murmured. She put some in her hands and gently started rubbing along Minerva’s body, starting at the top of her back to her bottom. 

“I love your ass,” Hermione groaned before slapping pale skin. 

The other woman whimpered, “it loves you too.” 

Soapy hands moved up to play with soft nipples that immediately hardened from Hermione’s touch. Minerva whimpered when small fingers left her breasts and began trailing down her firm stomach. Hermione’s breath hitched when she reached Minerva’s now hairless mound. 

“Seems like someone made a change,” Hermione purred.

All Minerva could do was nod as Hermione teased her jutting clit and suck on her earlobe. “Hold on to something,” she warned before abruptly entering three fingers into the other woman. 

“Fuck!” Minerva gasped. Hermione didn’t relent if anything Minerva’s loud panting spurred her on. A few moments later, Minerva felt an explosive orgasm approaching. Loud cries echoing off the marble walls, announced her climax. Hermione held her weak body. 

“I have you, baby,” she purred as she ran her fingers through Minerva’s damp hair. Hermione was rewarded with a gentle kiss. 

“You amaze me, my love.” 

“I can’t help myself, you’re so bloody irresistible.”

After performing a spell to dry them off, they went back to bed. Knowing they needed to rest for that evening.  
~

“Minerva, what are we all supposed to be doing?” Her deputy asked as he met her at the entrance. 

“I’m afraid I can’t reveal anything. This is all in Potter’s hands.” 

People were gathered around attempting to come up with ideas of what they would be ordered to do. 

Harry told everyone to stand beside each other in a line. Except Minerva, himself and the Minister of Magic, who stood side by side with their wands raised. 

Harry cleared his throat “Everyone must grasp each other’s hands and close their eyes.” Once the entire group did as they were told, he continued, “I need you to channel all your magic from your heart outward as the Headmistress speaks.”

This was Minerva’s cue to begin. 

Within these walls holds the life  
Of Witches and wizards of all different types   
They represent the future of our world which we must teach 

We offer the magic in our hearts to protect these walls  
We offer the magic in our hearts to keep Hogwarts strong. 

Suddenly red, green, yellow, and blue sparks surrounded the school. Weaving in, out, and around the castle. Everyone opened their eyes at started at the spectacle in awe. They were all panting.

Minerva felt as if she was hit by the knight bus she was about to speak with Kingsley when she heard an abrupt cry of fear which made her turn away quickly. Hermione Granger was unconscious. Despite her fatigue, she ran over to the girl and gently tried to wake her. 

“Hermione darling.” Minerva whispered in Hermione’s ear, “please wake up.” 

Poppy Pomfrey gently pushed Minerva aside and waved her wand, so a chart of Hermione’s vitals appeared above her. The younger woman’s heart rate was low, as well as her blood pressure. Her temperature also was entering dangerous territory. 

“I need to get her to the hospital wing immediately.” 

Minerva looked back and forth between Hermione and the rest of the staff. She wanted to go with her young lover, but she knew her duties as Headmistress had to come first. As she went to get up, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Go with her Minerva, I’ve got it from here,” said the soft voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

Before she could convey her gratitude, they were in the hospital wing. 

~

“Minerva you need to wait outside for a moment while I run tests.” 

The Headmistress nodded solemnly and stepped out. Why did this happen? She began to berate herself. She should have just listened to Kingsley and let the stupid dementors protect the school. What possessed her to put her staff and friends in such danger. 

When Poppy walked out, Minerva jumped up, “is she awake.” 

The matron shook her head, “I suspect once her temperature normalizes, she will awaken.” 

“Am I able to see her?” 

“I suppose, but Hermione may not be up for some time.” 

Minerva began walking towards Hermione’s bed “I don’t care. How did this happen?” She asked softly as she stroked the other woman’s cold cheek. 

“It was a result of the spell.” 

“But why didn’t this happen to anyone else? Hermione is, without a doubt, one of the most powerful witches to date. It couldn’t have been related to her age because Mr. Malfoy would have suffered the same fate.” 

Poppy sighed, “I can’t tell you anything, Minerva, you know that, but she will be fine.” 

The Headmistress nodded and proceeded to take vigil by Hermione’s bedside. The only sound that could be heard was Poppy moving around the Hospital wing, putting away various potions and other medical supplies. 

“You really love her, don’t you.” 

“More than I can say.” Minerva responded, not taking her eyes off her young lover. 

~

The first thing Hermione saw when she opened her eyes was her sleeping lover, who happened to be using her belly as a pillow. She smiled and stroked her head. A few seconds later, Hermione heard her lover purr making her giggle. 

Minerva lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. 

“Did you rest well-sleeping beauty?” she teased 

The older woman’s eyes widened “Mione, you’re awake! Are you okay? How are you feeling?” 

“I feel like I’ve been hit by the knight bus, but otherwise, I’m fine. You weren’t kidding when you said warding the school would be exhausting. Is everyone else, alright ?” 

“Everyone else is resting, I assume. I’ve been here by your side since Madam Pomfrey brought you here.”

Hermione took Minerva’s hands, which still rested on her belly and kissed them. “Thank you, love, but how did you manage to get away ?” 

“Kingsley offered to take my place for the moment so I could focus my attention on more important things.” 

The other woman kissed Minerva sweetly. 

Poppy hid, not wanting to disrupt the couple. She considered Minerva to be one of her best friends. They were students at Hogwarts at the same time and quickly became close. Since then, they had always confided in each other. The matron couldn’t recall another time where her best friend seemed so at ease and in love. It made her look years younger. She was reluctant to interrupt the tender moment between the couple, but she had a job to do. 

“Miss Granger, I see you’re awake” she checked the younger woman’s vitals once again and nodded, “your blood pressure and heart rate are still slightly low, but there is no cause for concern. Your temperature is back to normal. How are you feeling?” 

“Very tired,” Hermione spoke weakly “do you know why this happened?” 

Poppy looked back and forth between Minerva and Hermione. “Minerva I think you should step outside for a few moments.” 

The Headmistress nodded curtly, but before she could get up, Hermione placed her hand on Minerva’s shoulder, “it’s okay, Madam Pomfrey, I would like Minerva to stay.” 

“Very well,” the matron responded hesitantly. “Miss Granger, you’re two months pregnant.”

Both Minerva and Hermione were speechless. 

“The strength of the magic used put a strain on the baby, which in turn impacted you. In essence, it was trying to stabilize itself by destabilizing you. However, this is all theoretical.” 

Hermione nodded despite not hearing anything the matron just told her. She swallowed the large lump that formed in her throat. “Is that baby okay?” 

“Yes everything is perfectly fine. In fact, you can leave whenever you are ready. I want you to rest for the next few days. Make sure you’re hydrated and eating three meals a day. Both you and baby need the strength.” 

The young woman was afraid to look at her former professor. She didn’t have to look at Minerva to see the disappointment in her eyes. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go back to her quarters and cry. As she moved to get up, slim hands took her own. 

“Stand up gently, you’ll get dizzy if you stand too quickly.” 

“Thank you,” Hermione said curtly, still unable to look Minerva in the eyes. However, the other woman’s hands never left hers until they reached the fireplace, where Minerva flooed them to her quarters. 

When they arrived, Minerva settled Hermione onto the couch.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked meekly 

“Well, I’m about to ask Dobby to get you some broth.”

“That’s not what I meant. Why are you taking care of me ?” 

Minerva turned away from the tea kettle she was heating. “what a silly question, darling.” 

She moved to sit beside Hermione, who, for the first time, looked her in the eyes, “you’re not going to leave me?” 

The Headmistress felt tears in her eyes, “of course not.” 

“B-but the baby? You’re not mad?”

Minerva stroked her cheek, “I love you, Hermione, and I promise to stay by your side, always in whatever you choose to do.” She held her arms open to the other woman who immediately took refuge in her arms. “We’ll figure it out, my love, but for now, you must rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be kind. Kudos and comments make me :)


End file.
